Glass Remains
by Girl from the Hollow
Summary: Lorelai dates a guy named Robert and some stuff happens and he does something or something like that. Luke dies and everybody kills everybody else


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor am I affilliated with them in any way!

MS: I have never finished a story through fanfiction. So please don't be upset with me if I don't finish this one.  
I usually start writing, then get bored and write a new story. I'm sorry about that, but I'm ADHA, it's hard to stay comitted for seriously to writing a new story. But, I guess I'll give it another go.

Lorelai had been dating him for awhile. Never did she expect such torment when he pulled up in her driveway that evening for a romantic night on the town. No. But that is exactly what she got. Torment, confusion, the state of being upset over everylittle thing he did or said. Robert was a good man, or so, Lorelai thought he was. He went to church, worked out, loved children, and oddly enough,  
he liked vegetables. He didn't cook though. He didn't clean, do dishes, mow the lawn, basically he did nothing but look pretty, and to Lorelai, that just wasn't enough.

He pulled up slow in his Chevrolet, parked in her driveway, and got out slowly so Lorelai would have time to be by the door before he rung the bell. "Ding Dong"  
"Coming," Lorelai said, rushing wholeheartedly to the front door down the stairs, replacing broken heels for new stillhetto pumps.  
She opened the door. He was beautiful. He almost reminded her of Luke. Like she needed that. A reminder of what hurt her most. Not intentionally. Nothing that Luke ever did to hurt Lorelai was intentional. What hurt her was that she was in, all in. And it didn't work out. She loved him. She probably always would, but that was over now. She was ready for commitment, but Luke shivered at the thought. And if Luke wasn't ready now, he probably never would be. That's where Robert came in the picture. Lorelai met him at a Snow Cone stand in Woodbury. It was hot that day. Which was weird, it being fall and all. Rory was waiting in the car. And this guy just comes up and asks her her name. "Lorelai," she told him. They talked for awhile, and after about twenty minutes, Rory got so aggravated she got out in a hurry, rushed to Lorelai's side and stole her snow cone. Poor Rory. Lorelai had gotten so caught up in talking to this awesomly handsome manthat she forgot to order Rory's Red Apple slushie with extra syrup. Robert asked for Lorelai's number and if they could all three get together sometime, maybe go bowling. Lorelai wrote it down on a napkin with a pen from her purse. He called her that evening and made plans for the following weekend to go to the movies, "maybe he really is your type," Rory joked. That's where they went; to the movies. "Hey, you look beautiful," said Robert, as Lorelai opened the front door.  
Lorelai smiled. She had a bad feeling in her bones. She wasn't sure why, but it was there, almost like she knew something bad would happen tonight.  
She smiled reluctantly. She didn't know why, but there was something very different between the man who stood before her, and the man she met that day with Rory. This man was eerie, more mysterious. But Lorelai went with him anyway. What else could she do? Say, "You seem creepier than the last time I was with you, I'm going to have to cancel out on the date even though I just walked out of the house. I just have this odd feeling in my gut that's telling me to steer clear of you." No. That's not what she would do. She would ignore her gut and hope that things turned out alright. So did she go with him? Yes. They had a pretty good time,  
that is until after the movie. The car ride home in particular was not what Lorelai had expected. He drove her home a different way.  
And when questioned by Lorelai he scoffed and made some remark about a "shortcut through Hartford." Lorelai was skeptical, but she played along just incase she was just being paranoid. She was scared though. Almost shaking. This moment, this car ride home completely canceled out the feeling of hope she had had in the movie theatres while he buttered her popcorn, she thought, maybe that feeling was just her being scared of a new relationship. Probably because it wasn't with Luke.  
Lorelai took a deep breath in; and exhaled. She looked out the window at the passing trees - all dead. Not one of them were alive.  
That's how Lorelai felt - dead. Since her relationship with Luke, she doesn't feel alive anymore. She didn't think she ever would after him. She was lost. Lost in a sea of confusion, drowning in her hopes and sorrows. Wishing ther were more to life than wanting but never getting. More than dissapointment. More than regret. But that was just a fantasy, the reality - it struck her - was that they had arrived in her driveway and Robert was getting out of the car to open Lorelai's door. She felt sick. Like she would just throw up all over his boots if he were to touch that doorknob. Lorelai wanted to open the door herself dammit! She's a big girl! She doesn't need anybody opening doors for her!  
Lorelai tugged the belt buckle out of it's sure grip and slid it back into it's beginning position. She opened the door in a hurry trying to beat him to it. Robert was walking fast, as if he had done something wrong and was trying to get away.

Sorry guys, gonna have to end it here, I know, I know, you want to cut off my head wth a toothbrush. That I can handle, but trying to keep my eyes open is just too much. I'll add more later. Sorry! 


End file.
